Laurelai Sylph
Laurelai Sylph 'is one of the other characters in the roleplay. Personality ''"There is no greater joy for me than to meet a relative of mine!" Most defining trait of her personality - she is very serious about blood bonds, and as long as she knows she has at least one common ancestor with those whom she meets, she would treat them just like any other family member. She's so much obsessed with blood bonds, that she knows four whole generations of her extended family. "What's up? Come on, I bet it's very interesting!" She is a very curious person - one could say that it's her greed for knowledge. She, however, does not like reading books that do not help her in her endeavours, so her curiosity is pretty universal towards every activity that involves more than just reading a book. She was pretty obnoxious to have around until after she was 75. "Oh, you want to test your skills against mine? Ho-ho, it's on!" She's very enthusiastic about being challenged in her area of expertise - forging. However, not many do classical forging nowadays and she can't stress enough that she longs for a worthy challenger. Eventually she settled on provoking various inventors and engineers who knew how to make a complex machine. How different it was from chiselling the runes on forged equipment? "That was something you should not have done." And, of course, she can get pissed mad quite easy. Out of things that can tick her, most prominent are disrespect towards her craftsmanship, being insulted behind her back and ridiculing of fairy-kind and dragon-kind alike. She'd throw the craziest fit which involves punching holes in offender until they piss themselves scared or apologize on their knees. History "My first thirty years of life have been forgotten by me long ago. Baliath's memory does not come with his strength." Life of Laurelai before thirty could hardly be described by anyone alive. Outliving most fairies of her generation, she forges her own story, leaving small fragments everywhere. However, she is certain in several things. First, she knew about her heritage before she ventured forth on her endless travels, and the same could be said about her goal to become a famous Arcane Blacksmith, despite the times dictating new tendencies. Third, she knew that she can't learn everything, and this will make her life endlessly exciting. "So, should I tell you about the time I met Jack, my cousin twice-removed? Or about Andromeda, my aunt once-removed?" In between her travels she extensively studied her family tree, and always looked out for any possibilities of meeting a relative. First, she could reliably learn about cultures of different countries and traditions that persisted through their particular branch of kinship. Second, it did not take her long to actually convince them to let her stay for a couple weeks, as she was pretty useful to have around the household, with her weird, but working methods of fixing various appliances. Through these visits alone she's build up herself a reputation as a Wonder Engineer, though she prefers working with hot metal and heavy hammer. "I could not afford to always hijack a spot in someone else's house, so I purchased one for myself!" Time went on, and Laurelai saved a bit too much money to just continue her travelling life. Yearning for a house where she could drop off with no care in the world without having to worry about long-term consequences of mooching in someone else's house. Yet, it was hard to find a good place to practice her craftsmanship regularly and still have a good chance of selling the ready items. "They told me their son has went to Senki Academy on Kaneshima! I could give this place a shot!" This island has intrigued her by far the most than anything else: she was a legit fairy born in this world where she looked rather out of place, but this is a whole island that came from somewhere else! Finding a free house on coast with a large enough yard to set up some good forging equipment she had her eyes on, she has driven off to there. Though, she was going to look for her nephew thrice-removed: Jeff Solaris! Powers '''Third Heir of Baliath's Strength of Sylph Bloodline Laurelai is one of the few members of Sylph Bloodline who has inherited their dragon ancestor's features. Laurelai is the third to inherit his strength, and his strength won't be inherited by anyone else while she lives. Her physical frailty as a fairy is completely offset by her dragon-like strength and endurance, nearing these of a peak human. Additionally, her wings have a more solid, leathery, composition, giving them an edge over a normal fairy's. While she could not reach higher vertical altitude, she can reach a speed of 60 km/h if given enough time to accelerate. Quick Enchantment With proficiency in arcane blacksmithing, one could hold more confidence in quick enchanting. While still largely unstable, quick enchantments allow her to make a dangerous enough weapon out of an improvised one. One could never hope to stack quick enchantments without turning the hapless enchanted item into fine dust, and it's not like they won't turn into fine dust after their prolonged use. Laurelai does not know many quick enchantments, but those are the basic ones. As she regains her concentration, she must wait at least 20 seconds (4 posts) after any enchantment wears off to make another. Laurelai must touch an item to enchant it. Sentient items, items of complex mechanical structure and organic material can't be enchanted in this way. Additionally, magical items do not suffer the disintegration and remain enchanted for as long as Laurelai keeps physical contact after the enchantment times out. -> Steel - Makes the enchanted item feel like steel - mainly its durability. It takes 40 seconds (8 posts) for the item to disintegrate into fine dust. -> Ice - Makes the enchanted item feel like ice - fragile and heat-sapping. Even if the item can't actually be melted, 20 seconds (4 posts) is enough for it to break down into dust anyway. -> Wood - Makes the enchanted item feel like wood - leaving splinters and very flammable. It will turn to ashes if kept alight long enough, but usually 30 seconds (6 posts) go faster and the item becomes dust. Inquisitive Mind Curiosity taken up to eleven, Laurelai's innate magical affinity gave birth to this ability at young age. When she sees something that she could not know, like another person's innate abilities or an unique complex mechanism, she will rather quickly obtain knowledge of it. It will take her a full minute (12 posts) of observation of either mechanism, effects or consequences to have full knowledge of either mechanism or ability. Abilities that don't have visual cues can't be learned about this way. She can't use abilities she gained knowledge about even if having full knowledge is enough. Knowledge gained is not magically maintained and memory of it can fade. Only if Laurelai forgets the ability's or mechanism's general purpose, she will be able to use this ability on them again. Equipment and possessions Other possessions -> A PC, new, to keep up with the times and read. -> All necessary forging tools, both fairy- and human-sized. -> An amount of pretty dresses she seems to prefer to more practical clothes. -> A hat about twice as big as her to hide from the sun when it's hot. -> A small notebook where she records the entirety of her familial tree. -> A pen. No need to explain this, right? ^-^ -> Amount of cash that can provide meaningful living for three years in case she could not earn more money. Trivia Her Full Name is '''Laurelai Firecloud Sylph Noor Baliath, Third Lo-Baliath-Ie. '''The last part means "Blood of Baliath, Third Heir to Baliath's Strength." She is 75% fairy, 15% human, and 10% dragon. She lives in some random traditional house near the shore. She is played by Shizen Ozoku IdealFork Iffy. Category:Females Category:Active Characters Category:Other Characters